Through Her Tears
by XxFairytailLuverxX
Summary: Ignored? Replaced? Those are the exact things that are happening to our beloved celestial Mage. To ease the Pain she Leaves Fairy Tail. Will she come back or Leave the guild for good? First Fanfic. R&R
1. Bye Bye fairy tail

**PROLOUGE/ chapter 1 lucy inner strength**

lucy sighed she was about to walk in the guild, she was usually very happy

when it came down to seeing her nakama but nowadays its like shes a ghost. ever since lissana came back from the uh... " dead" noone talkes to her anymore not even happy. when she walked in the guild noone notice her they were to busy happily chatting away with lissana. lucy walked to the bar to talk to mira "good morning"! lucy said trying to sound as cheerful as possible. Mira didnt notice lucy there because she was staring at her sister still happy that she back. _"being ignored again huh". _lucy sighed remembering the first time she met natsu and happy, and how grey asked her for her underwear "_haha" _trying to hold back her tears refusing to let them fall. Natsu, grey, erza, and happy came up to lucy. Hey luce natsu said i was thinking... well we were thinking if lissana can take your place on the team. Lucy was shocked to hear these words from natsu she looked at grey and erza they nodded in agreement . you can go on solo missions and get stronger said erza and grey "aye!" said happy. _so this is how they thought of me, weak useless and just a replacement._ More than sadness, anger and hurt filled lucy she never would have thought that her team... her own nakama would say that. lucy put on her best fake smile and said "thats great you and lissana can go back to your old team days". I knew you would understand they all shouted. when they turned around to tell lissana she was on the team lucy was crying silently so no one can hear her.

she walked out of the guild depressed as ever. when she reached her aparment she sat on her bed thinking about the times they barged in her house and how mira said we were the strongest team in fairy tail. _strongest team huh. lucy thought. _having nothing else to do lucy went to sleep

**Next day **

Lucy woked up. She had a feeling that maybe today will be differnt. after making up her bed taking a shower and eating she started to write a letter to her mama

_dear, mama_

_how are you doing mama. i miss you, fairy tail is always treating me like_

_family and i always feel happy there but things are changing... well im going on solo missions now... i want to get stronger i dont want anyone getting hurt because of me oh i forgot i got kicked out of my team hehe... i did get hurt but im still making it through you always taught me to be strong and follow my heart well im going to do just that no more crying being sad isnt the me i know. well i have to go._

_love forever and always, lucy_

Lucy finished the letter and started to head towards the guild. _come on lucy smile and act like yourself. _she open the guild doors and sat at the table. " lu-chan" levy shouted. levy-chan lucy said how was your mission? it went fantastic levy said giving lucy her brightest smile. when are you going to finish your book lucy i Reallyyyy want to read it . lucy smiled it'll be done soon. she and levy were chatting away. lucy was happy to see levy she missed hanging out with her.

when she waved levy goodbye she notice five people at the job request bored it was natsu, happy,grey,erza, and lissana. she felt a knot in her stomach but she ignored it and went up to them. " hi you guys" lucy said smiling oh hey luce natsu said and went back to staring at the jobs. lucy didnt give up just yet she was going to talk to them some more. You guys are going to go on a job lucy said "aye!" happy said. Well good luck lucy said as she walked away she went up stairs to see master.

master was outside on the balcony deep in thought when lucy came in. umm... master? lucy asked i have something i want to ask you. what is it lucy master makarov said. ummmm lucy was starting to have second doubts but she didnt want to give up here. " i want to leave the guild for awhile so i can become ... stronger! lucy said, it took up all her courage to say that. Master was speechless he wanted to say no but he doesnt want to get in the way of what his children think is right. How long do you think you'll be gone for? master asked ummm... im not sure .. i didnt really think about it but ...i..i.. wont be long. when do you plan to leave? master asked when natsu and all of them go on their mission.. but before i go i want to sing a song for eveyone we can throw a concert the night berfore they go thatll be my goodbye for everyone she said smiling brightly. Master holding back tears nodded in agreement. Lucy hugged master because she knew she wasnt going to see him for a while _"thank you"_ she whispered. lucy went back home to start packing when she was done she notice a picture on the floor it was them smiling and laughing.

**Night before team natsu mission**

Mira was setting up for the concert. everyone in the guild was excited to hear people sing all the lights went off and the stage light went on. lucy took i deep breathe "_i can do this"_ she went on stage. hi everyone im going to sing you two songs. lucy heard shouts and cheering. she took a deep breathe and began

miley cyrus

_I can almost see it.  
>That dream I'm dreaming, but<br>There's a voice inside my head saying  
>You'll never reach it<br>Every step I'm takin'  
>Every move I make<br>Feels lost with no direction,  
>My faith is shakin'<br>But I gotta keep tryin'  
>Gotta keep my head held high<em>

There's always gonna be another mountain  
>I'm always gonna wanna make it move<br>Always gonna be an uphill battle  
>Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose<br>Ain't about how fast I get there  
>Ain't about what's waitin' on the other side<br>It's the climb

The struggles I'm facing  
>The chances I'm taking<br>Sometimes might knock me down, but  
>No I'm not breaking<br>I may not know it, but  
>These are the moments that<br>I'm gonna remember most  
>I've just gotta keep goin', and<br>I gotta be strong  
>Just keep pushing on, cause<p>

There's always gonna be another mountain  
>I'm always gonna wanna make it move<br>Always gonna be an uphill battle  
>Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose<br>Ain't about how fast I get there  
>Ain't about what's waitin' on the other side<br>It's the climb

There's always gonna be another mountain  
>I'm always gonna wanna make it move<br>Always gonna be an uphill battle  
>Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose<br>Ain't about how fast I get there  
>Ain't about what's waitin' on the other side<br>It's the climb

Keep on movin'  
>Keep climbin'<br>Keep the faith baby  
>It's all about, it's all about<br>The climb  
>Keep the faith, keep your faith, woah<p>

Everyone cheered they didnt know lucy can sing that good. lucy smiled this was the last song when she leaves here tonight its going to be with a smile.

kelly clarkson

_**You know the bed feels warmer  
>Sleeping here alone<br>You know I dream in color  
>And do the things I want<strong>_

You think you got the best of me  
>Think you've had the last laugh<br>Bet you think that everything good is gone  
>Think you left me broken down<br>Think that I'd come running back  
>Baby you don't know me, cause you're dead wrong<p>

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
>Stand a little taller<br>Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
>What doesn't kill you makes a fighter<br>Footsteps even lighter  
>Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone<p>

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
>Just me, myself and I<br>What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
>Stand a little taller<br>Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

You heard that I was starting over with someone new  
>They told you I was moving on, over you<p>

You didn't think that I'd come back  
>I'd come back swinging<br>You try to break me, but you see

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
>Stand a little taller<br>Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
>What doesn't kill you makes a fighter<br>Footsteps even lighter  
>Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone<p>

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
>Just me, myself and I<br>What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
>Stand a little taller<br>Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

Thanks to you I got a new thing started  
>Thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted<br>Thanks to you I'm finally thinking about me  
>You know in the end the day you left was just my beginning<br>In the end...

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
>Stand a little taller<br>Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
>What doesn't kill you makes a fighter<br>Footsteps even lighter  
>Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone<p>

[2x]  
>What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger<br>Just me, myself and I  
>What doesn't kill you makes you stronger<br>Stand a little taller  
>Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone<p>

People were cheering lucy bowed and got off stage she had to leave before anyone notices she hurried to the door and walked out makarov held in his tears while he watches his child leave.

"im going to get stronger" lucy left the guild with a smile a newly found determination and inner strength she looked back at the gulid "_sayonara fairy tail"._


	2. Authors Note

**AUTHOUR'S NOTE**

Im really really extremly SORRY!

hey guys im sorry it took me so long to update this story i just havent been inspired. It's my first time writing a fanfic and i just didnt know what to write in the 2nd chapter. I have so many great idea's but i cant put it in words it was like my mind went blank but thanks to some authors stories im going to give this story another try. oh! and im not sure who is going to be ending up with lucy even though it says natsu and lucy pairing but please go on my profile to vote who do you want lucy to end up with, and big THANKS to everyone who read my story sorry it took so long im going to start writing the 2nd chap write now. again im truly sorry.

_mate ne,_

_XxfairytailluverxX_


	3. Tears no more

**Disclaimer: come on both you and i know i dont own fairy tail even though i wish i did but the real owner is **_**hiro mashima.**_

Chapter 2

~_**nothing is more beautiful than a real smile that has struggled through tears~**_

**normal pov**

_"sayonara fairy tail" _those were lucy's last words before she left fairy tail.

Nobody in fairy tail knew the words behind the song lucy sung except for master who was still staring at the door with tears in his eyes.

The rest of the night was still the same natsu hanging out with lisanna, grey hiding from juvia and cana .. well do we even have to say. Nobody knew lucy _left_ fairy tail.

**Lucy's pov**

I walked to landlady house to put 2 years worth of rent down i didnt know how long i was going to be gone but this will be enough for now.

After i gave the landlady the money i walked back to my house to have one final look inside. I opened the door everything was just how i left it. i decided to write a little my tea- i mean natsu's team.

_Dear, team natsu_

_bye the time you read this you probably already found out i left. dont worry ill be fine. i want to get stronger its just like you said. i hope your happy with lisanna im gald you got your friend back ... but to tell you the truth i was actually hurt when you guys kicked me off the team i felt worthless like i was a replacement for your lost nakama. ill be back someday proving im not weak and i can protect the people i care about._

_Natsu, Please dont Destroy Anything in my house because like i said ill be Back. dont look for me either. i just want to thank you for bringing me to fairy tail you made me part of your family you saved me so many times and you were my most important friend thank you._

_Erza, you were like a sister to me. always protecting me and willing to die for your nakama and you wont go down without a fight. I really respect you i wish i was like you and please dont kill natsu and grey. next time we meet ill give the best strawberry cake you ever eaten thankyou for being part of my family._

_Grey, grey grey grey when will you ever stop your stripping habits your gonna to scare a little kid someday but you are like a brother i always wanted you were the only one i can i have a proper conversation with and dont STRIP in MY house i dont want to find your underwear in my house and please stop hiding from juvia i know she creeps you out but you never know what can happen between you two. ill miss you grey._

Happy, please stop crying ill be back i promise and when i do ill bring you a big fish. I wont froget how _you always make fun of me ughh you damn cat but i love you happy never forget me._

_love lucy_

**Normal pov**

Lucy just finish writing her letter she put it on the table. when she put the letter down she saw the picture of her and team natsu at the play they preformed in. Lucy had tears in her eyes she wanted to cry but it wont come out. " mama am i doing the right thing and leaving them behind" lucy thought.

a bright yellow light appered in lucy's room. lucy looked up and she saw loki with a worried look on his face.

" lucy..." loki said he walked over to lucy who looked like she wanted to cry.

" l- l-l loki wh.. what are you doing here" lucy asked

" You know its okay to cry lucy, im here for you" loki said to lucy

" i cant cry i promised myself that i wont cr-" loki pulled lucy in his arms and hugged her. "l..loki" lucy stutterd. " i told you im here for you lucy i know that you want to cry you were in so much pain crying doesnt mean your weak"

Hearing those words made lucy brust out crying it was her first time crying since she was going on solo mission's. Loki held her tighter. He never did like to see his princess cry he owes his life to lucy He wanted to make her happy all the time.

Lucy cried till no tears were left to shred. " thanks loki" lucy said.

" Anytime princess" with that loki left to go back to the spirit world.

**Lucy's pov**

"Thanks loki" i said. loki then left i looked at my watch and screamed " THE TRAIN LEAVES IN FIVE MINUTES HOW AM I GOING TO MAKE IT IN TIME!" I ran out of my house and ran i didnt even know i can run this fast but i didnt care i just hope i can reach there on time

_Dear mama,_

_I feel alot better thanks to loki i was finally able to cry but now i all i can think about is catching this Train! please watch over me im going to get stronger just watch because im a HEARTFILIA! _

**Sorry for the errors and poor grammer im still new at this. aww loki is such a sweetie but if you have any idea's for this story please tell me itll mean alot. lalalalala bye readers oh dont forget to review please i wanna know what you think **

_**mate ne,**_

_**XxfairytailluverxX**_


	4. Black hole Stomach's

Hey you strangers thanks for reading my fanfic. If i made any errors my mistake im not the brightest of people.

Me: Anyway Natsu please tell them about the disclaimer

Natsu: the dis- d-discalpier

Grey: Disclaimer idiot

Natsu: what did you say popsicle

Grey: i said your and idiot flame breath

Natsu: you wanna GO!

( chaos)

Me: ... ugh

Lucy: ...umm... this girl does not own fairy tail

happy: ne ne lucy whats a disclaimer is it tasty can i eat it

Me and lucy: sweatdrops

Me: o- on with the story

x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_

**INNER STRENGTH**

_Nothing in life is to be feared, it is only to be understood. _

_Now is the time to understand more, so that we may fear less._

_- Marie Curie_

_previously_

_ Dear mama, __I feel alot better thanks to loki i was finally able to cry but now i all i can think about is catching this Train! please watch over me im going to get stronger just watch because im a HEARTFILIA! _

Normal pov

Lucy rushed to the train station nearly tripping over her bag multiple times. She saw the train about to pull off " WAIT " lucy shouted. Lucy hopped in the train at the last minute once she stepped foot in that train she fell to the floor.

*huff* *huff* "I-I ma-made it" lucy said. Lucy heard someone laugh behind her she turned around and saw a boy with dark blue hair and purple eyes.

"I never seen a girl run that fast before" the boy laughed while offering his hand to help lucy up.

" than- thanks lucy said still out of breath. "My names Ryu" he said. "Whats yours?"

"Lucy" lucy said. "_Ryu! "_a girl voice shouted lucy saw a girl with long grey hair and purple eyes and a boy with red hair and greyish eyes standing next to the girl.

"Ryu hurry up this girl is annoying the hell out of me" the boy with red hair said. " im coming" ryu said. Ryu turned to lucy. " bye blondie" and with that he left with his friends.

" _blondie"_

1...

2...

3...

" Its LUCY! "

You can hear Ryu laugh when lucy yelled.

**Lucy pov**

I can still hear ryu laugh at me when i screamed out my name.

"I should make fun of his height if i see him next time". "Well i should find a seat now" "Found one! ". The seat was in the very back of the train by the window.

I sat down. Its like i lost all my energy So much stuff happened. I got kicked off the team, i got called weak even if they didnt say it like that, i quit fairy tail, sung a song before i left, cried in loki's arm.

Just thinking about that made me blush. Then next thing you know im on the train to god knows where.

I looked out the window and saw soo many stars out. " _wow" i thought. " hey mama do you think they found out that i left yet." _I thought.

" I hope they dont look for me" I sighed but deep in my heart i was hoping they would run after yelling dont go.

I was getting tired i closed my eyes and drifted to sleep with thoughts of a pink haired boy.

" _na..t...su" i mumbled_

* * *

><p>When i woke up it was bright outside. I looked out the window and saw so many stores and people. Everyone looked friendly. I got my bag and hopped of the train.<p>

" WOW" i screamed looking around and running around looking at the store's window. I felt like a little kid .

" This place is Awesome" me and somebody else said at the same time.

I looked to my right and i saw the boy from yesterday. The one who called me blondie. I stared at him and he stared at me. This was really...

**A**wkward

"Yo! blondie" Ryu said.

" Its Lucy!" I shouted

"Ryu!" a girl voice shouted. I Turned around and i saw the same girl as yesterday.

" Hi Nanaka" ryu said. " Where were you me and Lucas was looking everywhere for you.

"Sorry". "I was talking to my new friend blond- i mean lucy" he said. I sent him a death glare when he was about to say blondie.

" Hi im Lucy" I said to the girl. "Im Nanaka im Ryu's older sister". Im sorry if Ryu was being rude to you.

I smiled " Its okay me and Shortie here was just saying how awesome this place was.

Once i said the word shortie an angry chip appeared on ryu's forhead.

" Who are you calling shortie BLONDIE"

"hehe" i just found his weak spot. So he doesnt like to be called short huh. I started laughing really hard you should have seen his face when i called him short. I laughed so hard to the point that i had tears in my eyes.

When i was in the middle of laughing ryu calmed down and gave a confused looked " why are you laughing so much? he asked as his face was getting red.

" nothing" its " nothing" I havent laugh this much in a long time. I looked at Ryu and started to laugh harder.

" aww you look so cute when you blush ryu" i said. Ryu got redder and turned his head "im NOT blushing". His sister started to laugh too we were both making fun of him and telling him how cute he looks.

"Ryu" a voice said. Me and nanaka stoped laughing and turned around. It was the same boy from yesterday.

"Hey Lucas" Ryu said. Lucas looked mad. Like REALLY mad. " where the hell were you. You had nanaka dragging me all over the place trying to look for you.

"Sorry" ryu said. Lucas still looked mad he looked at me and I looked right back. " whos this" he said never breaking eye contact.

" This is our new friend Lucy" Nanaka said.

" Hi im Lucy" i said smiling. " Lucas" he replied. Then my stomach started growl. I turned red and tried to pretend it was my stomach but it kept geting louder.

They all looked at my and started laughing. _" ahh how embrassing_" i thought. Ryu was laughing the most. "L-looks like blondie here is g-getting hungry" he said between his laugh. My face got redder.

" lets get something to eat" nanaka said. "y-yeah" i said

We walked into this cafe looking restaurant it looked soo cute. We tooked our seats and started to order.

* * *

><p>"MY GOSH HOW CAN YOU EAT SO MUCH FOOD" I yelled at Ryu and Lucas. " there stomach is like a black hole" Nanaka whispired to me.<p>

I never seen Anyone eat so much food before not even NATSU. They eat like twenty plates of food and still wanted more.

"Ahh that was good" Ryu said. "Hey lucy" nanaka asked. "yeah" i replied

"What are you doing in this city" Nanaka asked

" Im here for training" I told her. " oh does that mean your a mage?" " yep im a celestial spirit mage"

"Were here for training too" lucas said

" really" i said. "yeah and lucy you should come train with us" nanaka said.

" Is it okay if i train with you guys" i asked " Yep u should come lucy it'll be fun" Ryu said with a smile on his face.

"o-okay" i said. "Yay! Lucy's coming" Nanaka jumped up and cheered.

I couldnt help but laugh.

_Dear mama,_

_I met some new friends they're really nice especially Nanaka. Ryu is annoying but i know we will be good friends, and lucas he doesnt really talked much but hes really nice. Today was the best day ever I was laughing for the first time in a long time. Please continue to watch over me._

_love lucy_

* * *

><p><em>Love it hate it tell me what you think about it and dont forget to to vote on my poll to vote on who lucy should end up with. Thankyou to the people who read my last chapter<em>

natsu: when do i come in

me: i tell you when you come in Natsu

Lucy: see you in the next chapter

happy: aye

me: bye everyone see you soon

Please dont forget to vote

_**mate ne,**_

_**XxfairytailLuverxX**_


	5. YET Another Authors Note READ

Hey People!... ok maybe I should start off by saying sorry I mean come on I haven't updated in like what .. THREE WHOLE FRICKEN MONTHS. Like holy shit!

Thanks for all the reviews. I know some of yall readers out there are like "when is she going to update?" or " Did she quit?". Stuff like that. Im not much of a writer im the type of person that'll daydream the perfect story but I just cant put it in words.

Lets get one thing straight I am **NOT STOPPING THIS STORY. **I cant just give up on my first fanfic, Especially a fairy tail one at that too. Im a BIG fan of fairy tail ..lol.

BIG thanks to Shadow in Midnight for reviewing my story im a big fan, and to all you authors out there it'll be fantastic if you pm me and give me some ideas for my Story **PLEASE HELP ME **lol and dont forget to vote my poor little poll is dying out there.

Im going to put on my thinking whatever and get started on this story.. WHO'S WITH ME!

**Dont forget to vote**

**p.s Pm me pls It'll really help**

So long Readers,

_XxFairytailluverxX_


	6. Yet Another Authors Note

IM BACK! Now before you guys say anything I blame Wattpad! Im addicted to that site and twitter. I was actually going to give up on this story but I didn't. Im about to upload the first chapter of the new Lucy's inner strength. Yes I already Wrote it. Tell me what you guys think. I might change the name of the story and changed the plot completley or just change it up a bit. So im going to shut up now so you can read. BYE

_**XxFairytailluverxX**_


	7. Chapter One

_After the long wait here's the Intro of the first chapter of the new and improved Lucy's inner strength WHOOO! hmm oh and I might change the name, any ideas?_

* * *

><p>Fairy tail was still partying like there was no tommow and drinking till they puked rainbows. I mean who wouldnt go crazy if you found out the person who was suppose to be dead, alive.<p>

I sat at the bar watching Natsu and Grey fight. '_ is there a day when they don't fight' _ I asked myself the same time Grey bumped into Erza. '_ guess not.'_ Now you might think that this inst a big deal but ohh boy you couldnt have been more wrong. You see, Erza was eating her Strawberry cake. And everybody nows how erza gets when you interupt her cake time. Now you may be thinking ' So what.' But heres the thing when grey bumped into erza her strawberry cake that she was eating was sliding off the plate.

Time stopped and everybody stopped partying and looked at the cake. Everyone held their breath including me and I cringed when I heard the cake connect to the guilds floor and to make matters worse the strawberry.. the best part of the cake fell off the fork and joined the caked that was an the ground.

'_that poor cake' _I thought. I looked up from the cake and looked at erza, and boy she looked like she wanted to kill grey. Now for those who can't seem to understand how erza feels right now. Think about Hunny From Ouran Highschool host Club and think about him being woken up from his nap. Not so Pretty is it?.

Erza pulled out her sword and pointed it at grey. ' WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF' Erza scremed at grey.

I slipped out of the guild not wanting to see the aftermath. and right before the doors closed all I can hear is Grey screaming.

I walked into my house and slipped under the covers. Before I drifted off to sleep I thought one thing.

'_ Grey is in some deep shit.'_

* * *

><p>Like it?. Loooooove it? Hate it? Tell me what you think. this is just the intro To the Story. R&amp;R People.<p>

**XxFairytailLuverxX**


End file.
